


Kara Danvers, PR

by BattlingBard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Kiss, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/BattlingBard
Summary: Kara is finally offered a new job after Snapper fired her





	Kara Danvers, PR

“Hello?” Kara picks her phone up with one hand while the other pulls a cake out of the oven.

“Is this Miss Danvers of karadanvers.com?” A man’s voice speaks through the phone.

“Yes, it is.”

“Good morning, Miss Danvers. I’m Danny O’Connor. I am part of the recruitment committee for Mercer Public Relations.”

“Oh.” Kara sets the cake down to give her full attention to the conversation.

“Miss Danvers, we have followed your work, and I am calling to express our interest in you for our Public Relations Manager and Editor position. Your genuine interest in speaking the truth and giving due credit where it is deserved is a highly sought out skillset, Miss Danvers. Our company seeks to be a rare force for good. We believe you are our best candidate for such a venture.”

“Oh.” Kara’s eyes go wide.

“We understand that you will need further information. Will you be able to meet for a lunch interview at your earliest availability this week?”

“I- I- yes. Yes, I can.”

“Excellent. Is tomorrow too late of a notice?”

“N-no. Not at all.”

“Fantastic. Noon at Vauseman’s on 5th. Lunch, of course, will be on us. Will that suffice?”

“Yes! That works perfectly.” Kara pushes her glasses up as she smiles.

“Perfect. No need to bring your resume. Just bring any questions you may have.”

“Okay, great. I will do that.”

“Great. Do you have any questions at this time?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Splendid. We will see you tomorrow, Miss Danvers.”

* * *

“Hey, Kar,” Alex says as she walks past Kara into her apartment. “I brought pizza.”

“Yes!” Kara skips over to the kitchen island to Alex and the pizza.

“So how did the interview go?”

“It was great! I still can’t believe I was found by them let alone offered a chance at a job like this.”

“Your articles are pretty great, and you saved a lot of lives with that Cadmus article. Not everyone is as much of an ass as Snapper.”

“Language.” Kara swallows a bit of her pizza. “They offered me the job.”

“Really?” Alex’s eyes go wide. “And you managed to keep that to yourself this whole time?”

Kara shrugs with a tiny smirk. “I can be sneaky.”

“Right, so are you going to take it?”

“I already did.”

“Wait! What? We could have been celebrating! Kara, that’s great! I’m so happy for you!” She hugs Kara.

“Thanks, Alex.”

“When do you start?”

“Monday! They’re going to give me a tour, move me into my own office, and get me through all of the paperwork.”

“That’s exciting! So… tell me about what you’ll be doing.”

* * *

Kara gets a tour of the floor of the office building. The company owns the entire top floor. The floor has a layout similar to the floor with Cat Grant’s office at CatCo. When Kara stepped off the elevator, she had to do a double take to make sure she wasn’t at CatCo. She appreciates the open atmosphere of the office. The office isn’t decorated with the colors and vanity of a magazine office, but there is tasteful art around the walls. After completing her paperwork, Kara is shown to her office.

“This is all mine?” Kara smiles as she takes in the office almost as large as Lena’s back at L-Corp.

“It is. Here’s your keys.” Danny hands her a keychain with several keys. “As I mentioned before, we’ve had a small team of people that have been doing the work for your position. They will meet with you over the next couple of weeks to transition duties. Once you’ve gotten settled in, if you feel you need an assistant, we will help you with the hiring process. Is there anything else you need before I leave you to get settled?”

“Um, no. I think I’m good.”

“Good deal. I’ll see you at the meeting at 2!”

Kara turns back to look around her office. The walls are a light blue color with sparse furniture. A desk is at the far wall across from the double doors that stand in the center of one of the wide sides of the room. The office is swimming with natural light coming from the wall of windows to the right side of the office that leads to a small balcony. She smiles when she sees the balcony, knowing that will come in handy. She has two windows on the same wall as the door, but they have blinds for easy access to privacy.

It takes less than a month for Kara to feel comfortable with her new position to take over full duties. She misses CatCo greatly, but the people here are amazingly welcoming and friendly toward Kara. She directly oversees 15 people that respect her without question - much to Kara’s surprise.

She’s sitting at her desk when there’s a knock on her propped open door. “Lena!”

Her best friend walks into her room with a bright smile and two coffees. “This is a nice change. You sitting in your fancy office, and me coming to visit you with goodies.”

Kara stands up and walks around the desk to hug Lena. “You’re the best!” She takes the extended coffee. “Thank you, Lena.”

They sit on Kara’s couch - another nice reversal. “Your office is lovely, Kara. It’s so much more you than when you first moved in.”

“You think?”

“Mmhmm.” Lena nods with a smile. “I like it.”

“So I don’t suppose you’re coming to interview me?” Kara teases.

Lena laughs genuinely. “No. No, I’m not one for being on the other side of interviews. I came to see you actually.”

“Oh, you did?” Kara turns sideways on the couch to face Lena. “You have my attention.”

“Well… Now that you are settled in here, I was wondering if I could take you out to celebrate?”

Kara smiles. “Oh?”

“Yes. Would you have dinner with me tonight?”

“That depends.” Kara leans closer to Lena.

“On?”

“Is this a date?”

“What would you say if I said ‘yes?’”

Kara smiles brightly. “I would say the same thing.”

* * *

The office is situated less than two months after Kara starts working there. They hadn’t received much new work or press to handle. They had been focusing on organizing what they already had, getting the new manager situated, and researching National City in terms of press.

“Hey, Danvers.”

Kara looks up at the woman at her door with a folder in her hands. “What’s up, Jayme?”

“We have our first press release to handle.”

“Finally!” Kara perks up and accepts the folder. She opens the folder, and her eyes go impossibly wide. “How did I not realize?” She asks under her breath.

* * *

“Kara! To what do I owe the pleasure?” Lena smiles as she stands from her desk to greet her girlfriend.

“Just coming to visit.” Kara’s smile is a touch coy.

Lena kisses Kara before they sit on the couch. “How’s your day going?”

“That depends.” Kara slides closer to Lena.

“On?”

“Are you asking as my girlfriend or my boss?” She has a teasing smile to take any sting out of the words.

Lena’s eyebrows raise as she bites her lip. “I can explain.”


End file.
